GojyoxHakkai en 50 phrases
by Seveya
Summary: Fic en réponse au défi de la communauté LiveJournal, "juste une phrase". 50 thèmes prédéfinis afin d'écrire encore et encore sur mon couple fétiche ! DÉFI ACHEVÉ ! CINQUANTE PHRASES SUR LE "58" et le "85" !
1. Phrases 1 à 5

_**Scribouilleuse :**_ Sévéya_**  
Titre : **_GojyoxHakkai en 50 phrases_**  
Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages de Saiyuki ainsi que l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent ne sont pas à moi. Et non…_**  
Rating :**_ de K à T pour faire (très) large._**  
Couple : **_Gojyo/Hakkai comme le dit si bien le titre…_**  
Genre :**_ Général/Romance/Amitié_**  
Résumé :**_ En réponse au défi de la communauté LiveJournal, "juste une phrase". Il s'agit d'écrire cinquante phrases se suffisant à elles-mêmes sur un couple (pour moi l'éternel Gojyo/Hakkai !) le tout en suivant des thèmes. J'ai choisi (en absence de courage et d'inventivité) les thèmes normaux. J'y vais dans l'ordre et je posterai dix fois cinq phrases. J'ajoute qu'il n'y a pas de liens entre les phrases, sauf le couple hein !  
**_Autre : _**Si vous avez une idée de titre pour ce recueil, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**# Thèmes normaux**

#01 – Réconfort

Pour lui, le réconfort c'était : sa présence, la chaleur de sa voix, le contact appuyé de son bras sur son épaule, son regard oscillant entre le sérieux enfantin et un je-m'en-foutisme prononcé – mais factice – la bonne odeur de tabac qui se dégageait constamment de lui, et puis surtout, sa dégaine _presque_ inébranlable…

#02 – Baiser

Partager un baiser avec Gojyo, ça devait être quelque chose de chaud, de savoureux, d'incroyablement intense, le genre de choses qui vous fait dire que vous pouvez mourir sur l'instant, mais lui, il se savait seulement capable de tenter un chaste baiser – et encore ! – juste sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

#03 – Douceur

Il se cala dans le giron de son amant, aidé en cela par la tendre action d'un bras basané, et lorsque, enfin, plus la moindre particule d'air ne séparait leurs corps, il se permit un énorme soupir d'aise : ce que Gojyo pouvait avoir la peau douce !

#04 – Souffrance

Il avait toujours souffert, depuis sa naissance, à cause des autres, de ses origines, de son existence même, souffrir à vouloir mourir, souffrir à vouloir soulager les autres du poids qu'engendrait sa vie, mais là, à cet instant où son cœur se serrait étrangement devant cet homme brun à l'agonie, il se dit qu'il voudrait bien ressentir cette curieuse douleur pour l'éternité.

#05 – Pomme de terre

Il n'en revenait pas, Gojyo possédait réellement une inadéquation totale pour toutes les taches ménagères, enfin…il reconnaissait qu'il était quand même capable d'éplucher les patates…à son rythme, hein !

* * *

A suivre les phrase 6 à 10… (thèmes : pluie, chocolat, bonheur, téléphone et oreilles)

Des commentaires ?

Autre : j'ai lancé un sondage sur ma bio, ça concerne un autre défi d'une communauté LiveJournal, "30 morts", j'ai bien envie de me lancer mais je ne sais pas qui choisir… Plus de détails sur la partie "poll" de ma bio ! (Oui, parce que trop de pub tue la pub ! C'est pas l'endroit pour faire ça, en plus…)


	2. Phrases 6 à 10

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages de Saiyuki ainsi que l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent ne sont pas à moi. C'est beau l'espoir pourtant !

**_Réponse à dgreyman :_** Euh bah, tu sais j'ai déjà mes 50 thèmes, ils me sont imposés d'ailleurs. Mais si j'ai une idée, j'essaierai de faire quelque chose sur "majong".

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

#06 – Pluie

Hakkai lui avait révélé un soir qu'il n'aimait pas les averses, ce que le métis avait parfaitement compris, mais ce dernier se jura de lui faire retrouver sa sérénité face aux larmes du ciel, et ce n'est que lorsque leur mission fut achevée qu'il concrétisa son souhait : il lui fit l'amour sous une chaude pluie d'été.

#07 – Chocolat

L'ancien humain était quelqu'un de raffiné, tant et si bien qu'il n'usait du mot _chocolat_ que pour désigner un mets composé à plus de soixante pour cent de cacao…mais, par égard pour le demi-sang, il consentit à faire une entorse à cet état de fait et de prendre également quelques tablettes bas de gamme et de surcroît au lait, ou, pire encore, de "chocolat" blanc – que de concessions !

#08 – Bonheur

Le bonheur, l'un l'avait déjà perdu, l'autre ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu, maintenant, restait à savoir s'ils étaient capables de l'atteindre ensemble…

#09 – Téléphone

Les deux amants chuchotaient dessous leurs couvertures tout en se caressant sensuellement, la question d'un éventuel éloignement fut alors évoquée : oh tu sais, on trouvera bien un appareil capable d'échanger quelques mots à longue distance, ne t'es-tu pas vanté dernièrement d'être capable de me satisfaire seulement à l'aide de ta voix ?

#10 – Oreilles

Il adorait ça : faire courir ses lèvres autour de cette partie du corps de son amant, soupirer sur sa nuque, lui laisser un suçon sur le haut du cou, lécher la chair tendre de la naissance de sa mâchoire, et puis surtout, mordiller le lobe paré des limiteurs, c'était chaud, glacé, doux et piquant à la fois.

* * *

À suivre : les phrases 11 à 15… (Thèmes à venir : nom, sensuel, mort, sexe et toucher)  
Reviews ?

Autre : j'ai lancé un sondage sur ma bio, ça concerne un autre défi d'une communauté LiveJournal, "30 morts", j'ai bien envie de me lancer mais je ne sais pas qui choisir/tuer à tout de bras… Plus de détails sur la partie "poll" de mon profil !


	3. Phrases 11 à 15

_**Disclaimer :**_ Comme vous vous en doutez, rien à moi.  
_**Notes :**_ Il s'agit de ma série de thèmes préférés, j'espère que cela se verra.

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous.

* * *

#11 – Nom

On l'avait obligé à changer de nom autrefois et il en était vraiment reconnaissant à la trinité bouddhique, il pouvait ainsi laisser son passé derrière lui : Gono et Kanan avaient eu une histoire c'est vrai, mais _Hakkai_, lui, n'appartenait qu'à Gojyo.

#12 – Sensuel

Il craquait pour une infortunée beauté émotionnellement instable, celle-ci avait : des jambes fuselées et interminables, des cheveux bruns et brillants, une peau diaphane, des yeux sans pareils, des membres graciles et agiles, des lèvres joliment dessinées qui s'étiraient souvent en un doux sourire…nan franchement, on ne pouvait pas lui dire que les greluches qu'il avait attirées à lui auparavant étaient plus sensuelles qu'Hakkai !

#13 – Mort

Juste au moment de s'éveiller à sa nouvelle vie de monstre, après que la lame glacée soit sortie de son ventre, tout n'avait été que fureur et soif de sang ; mais entre ses bras, lorsque la lance de feu allait et venait en lui, il n'avait fait que mourir de plaisir et renaître d'Amour.

#14 – Sexe

Gojyo croyait s'y connaître en matière de sexe, c'est qu'il avait pas mal de pratique derrière lui déjà, mais quand il l'avait tenu intimement entre ses bras, lorsqu'il l'avait senti à ses cotés, sous lui et autour de lui, il s'était mordu violemment la lèvre pour ne pas jouir de suite, et Hakkai lui avait souri tendrement – lui savait déjà ce qu'était le sexe additionné de sentiments.

#15 – Toucher

Ça lui était devenu quasiment vital : sa proximité, ses contacts accentués ou un peu plus subtils, le fait de le voir tourner autour lui comme un grand félin guettant sa proie, et il en était actuellement tellement dépendant qu'il se sentait enfin capable de le toucher en retour et ce, sans craindre de le souiller.

* * *

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?  
A suivre, dans moins de trois jours, les phrases 16 à 20 avec les thèmes : faiblesse, larmes, vitesse, vent et liberté)


	4. Phrases 16 à 20

_**Disclaimer : **_Évidemment, RIEN n'est à moi ! Ni les personnages (vive les contes et légendes !), ni l'univers du manga (vive Minekura-sama !) ni les thèmes (vive la communauté LJ "une phrase" !).  
_**Note :**_ Merci infiniment pour vos commentaires, ça me touche beaucoup que vous preniez le temps de laisser une review pour mes minuscules textes.

_**Réponse à katoo77 :**_ Merci pour la review. Tu sais, pas besoin de se forcer à faire constructif, si tu réclames la suite c'est que ça te plait, donc je vais essayer de faire aussi bien qu'auparavant.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

#16 – Faiblesse

Ils n'étaient pas des héros, ils n'étaient pas sans taches, comme tout le monde ils avaient des faiblesses, peut-être encore plus que les autres en fait…et ce talon d'Achille, ce qui pouvait les faire défaillir, il le nommait : Lui.

#17 – Larmes

Cela le surprenait, l'effrayait presque – _lui-même_ avait cédé après vingt deux ans de combat plus qu'acharné ! – mais paradoxalement, cela le rassurait dans le même temps qu'il n'ait jamais vu Hakkai pleurer.

#18 – Vitesse

Non, là franchement, ça allait trop vite, il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il avait _peur_ de la tournure des évènements mais…Hakkai filait sur leur route comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était peut-être le cas finalement…

#19 – Vent

« Arf, naaaaan…c'trop ringard…ça craint là Hakkai…tu peux pas dire qu'on est "quatre garçons dans le vent suivant le soleil couchant" – de dieu ! – t'as pensé à notre réputation ?! »

#20 – Liberté

Le métis avait perdu sa liberté lors d'une nuit pluvieuse, il avait été emprisonné à jamais par un regard émeraude, par contre, ce dont il ne se doutait pas : c'était que son geôlier s'était retrouvé perdu dans deux rubis étincelants.

* * *

A suivre, au plus tard dans deux jours, les phrases 21 à 25 (avec les thèmes : vie, jalousie, adoration, mains et sang).

Un petit mot pour la scribouilleuse que je suis ?


	5. Phrases 21 à 25

_**Disclaimer :**_ On dit rien. On va pas se faire du mal, hein…_**  
Note :**_ J'ai interverti les thèmes 24 et 27 pour facilité la compréhension, vu que j'ai lié deux thèmes.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

#21 – Vie

Ils n'avaient pas menti en affirmant que du jour de leur naissance à celui de leur mort ils ne seraient l'allié de personne, que leur vie comptait plus que tout, quoique…ce n'était plus leur propre existence leur point d'ancrage mais bien leur toute nouvelle vie de couple.

#22 – Jalousie

Ils ressentaient tous les deux cette désagréable impression d'injustice, de haine et d'envie mêlées, oui, que ce soit envers celle habitait encore un cœur qui de montagne était devenu grain de sable, ou bien pour ces filles qui partageaient les nuits et jouissaient du corps de l'être convoité, – oh que oui ! – ils les détestaient et voulaient tout autant prendre leur place.

#23 – Mains

Comme Hakkai s'obstinait toujours à ne pas trop vouloir le toucher, Gojyo avait encore du jouer les psys de bas étages, mais bon ça n'était pas trop son truc non plus, alors il avait vite perdu patience, c'est donc avec fermeté qu'il avait pris les mains fines et pâles de l'ancien humain pour les poser, pour l'une, sur sa joue balafrée la faisant ensuite tranquillement glisser jusque sur sa poitrine, et pour l'autre, sur sa tête afin de la plonger dans son opulente tignasse pourpre.

#25 – Adoration

Gojyo, malgré sa grande gueule, se permettait parfois d'être de mauvaise foi, enfin seulement lorsqu'il était certain que son interlocuteur comprendrait le message distillé entre les lignes, et quelquefois, quand le sujet lui tenait à cœur, il était un peu lourd sur les sous-entendus, c'est pour cela qu'il disait d'Hakkai qu'il le trouvait juste adorable, bon, carrément mère poule mais simplement adorable, franchement secret aussi mais vraiment adorable, légèrement crispant et…définitivement adorable – et rien de plus, hein…

#27 – Sang (fin éventuelle de #23 – Mains)

« Tu vois ça ne laisse pas d'traces, et puis tu sais, même si tu étais _réellement_ sale, tu ne me ferais rien, rappelle-toi de _ce que_ je suis, n'oublie pas que j'ai été souillé dès ma conception, regarde mes cheveux couleur de sang…comment les tacher davantage ? »

* * *

De dieu ! Pour trouver un truc pour adoration... J'y ai planché pendant des jours ! Pathétique vu le résultat.  
A suivre, vendredi 12 normalement, les thèmes : à jamais, goût, maladie, mélodie et étoile.

Alors, un 'ti mot ?


	6. Phrases 26 à 30

_**Disclaimer : **_S'ils étaient à moi ils ne sortiraient pas de mon harem, mais Minekura-sama est gentille, elle nous les prête régulièrement.

* * *

#24 – Goût

_Voyons, je ne te comprends vraiment pas Gojyo_, commença un Hakkai n'aspirant qu'à l'arrêt immédiat des jérémiades redondantes de son amant, _pour ces choses-la ce n'est qu'une question de préférences…aimer être "en dessous" n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque perte de ta virilité_, continua-t-il posément, il lui fit alors un regard par-dessous avant de conclure d'un air entendu_, après avoir pris toutes ces filles, tu aspirais vraisemblablement à du changement…_

#26 – A jamais

Dans leur cas, tomber amoureux n'avait pas voulu dire se laisser complètement emporter par leur passion ardente et ainsi faire une croix sur ce qu'ils partageaient auparavant : leur Amitié, – et ils en étaient intimement persuadés – ils la conserveraient non pas jusqu'à leur mort mais…à jamais.

#28 – Maladie

Il avait cru que le poids de l'interdit était le seul handicap lié à ses origines…il s'était trompé, jamais il n'aurait imaginé des effets physiologiques ou plutôt des _"conséquences médicales"_, enfin, ça aurait pu être pire… – Hakkai était un homme alors même si tout marchait normalement chez lui, _ça_ ne lui aurait pas servi à grand-chose !

#29 – Mélodie

Gojyo avait été habitué dès son plus jeune âge à la musique des corps – et pas de la meilleure des façons soit dit en passant – seulement, avec Hakkai, cela se muait en une réelle symphonie romantique et érotique : leurs langoureux gémissements mutuels se faisaient tendre chanson d'amour.

#30 – Etoile

Par peur, respect, manque de confiance ou autre, ils avaient passé leur vie à soupirer l'un après l'autre avec, comme seuls témoins, les nombreux astres de leurs nuits sans sommeil, des étoiles réconfortantes à qui ils confiaient – le cœur battant à tout rompre – leur voeu le plus cher : à défaut d'Amour partagé, conserver précieusement leur Amitié.

* * *

A suivre, euh…je ne sais pas quand ! Et puis, je ne sais pas quels thèmes non plus ! J'ai rien fait du tout… Désolée…


	7. Phrases 31 à 35

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien à moi, ni l'univers, ni les personnages, ni les thèmes._**  
Note de la fikeuse en retard :**_ Bah…justement je suis TRÈS en retard, désolée, je n'arrivais à rien ! Mais apparemment l'inspiration est revenue !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

#31 – Maison

Il ne voulait pas quitter la bâtisse de peur de la retrouver vide de son occupant, il désirait juste rester là, à attendre son retour, s'occuper de l'intérieur pour se rassurer, pour oublier qu'il était possible que Gojyo ne revienne pas.

#32 – Confusion

Ils étaient surpris, perdus et confus ; bien entendu depuis le début ils avaient toujours été proches, mais là c'était bien trop puissant, les yeux dans les yeux, corps contre corps et cœur contre cœur, ils en oubliaient tout le reste.

#33 – Peur

La peur, ce n'était pas cette sensation qui vous prenait à la gorge lorsque votre belle-mère s'apprêtait à vous ôter la vie d'un violent coup de hache, ça n'était pas non plus celle de voir la personne la plus chère à son cœur se préparer à se planter mortellement une lame dans le ventre, non, pas du tout, la peur – la vraie – c'était se dire que ça pouvait recommencer juste par ce que l'on tient à _une_ vie.

#34 – Orage

Gojyo, revenu en toute hâte auprès de son colocataire dès les premiers signes annonciateurs, avait tirés les épais rideaux afin de camoufler l'orage du dehors, la radio jouait plus fort que d'habitude et le jeune homme s'évertuait à raconter idioties sur idioties pour éclater de son rire sonore à chaque roulement de tonnerre.

#35 – Liens

A leur première rencontre comme lors de leur première étreinte, il y avait eu comme un petit choc électrique, leurs regards avaient été aimantés et tous les deux en avait été surpris mais pas pour autant choqués, de toute façon, il était impossible d'être gêné par un lien si familier et inconsciemment attendu.

* * *

A suivre (début janvier normalement), les phrases 36 à 40 sur les thèmes : magasin, technologie, cadeau, sourire et innocence.

Bonnes fêtes à toutes et tous ! Santé, bonheur, amour et réussite !


	8. Phrases 36 à 40

_**Disclaimer :**_ Pas. A. Moi. Je le sais, Minekura-sama le sait, nous le savons, vous le savez, tout le monde sait…

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

#36 – Magasin

Il n'avait jamais apprécié faire les courses, mais là c'était pire, avec tous les paquets que lui faisait porter Hakkai, il ne pouvait même plus marcher avec lui main dans la main.

#37 – Technologie

Si Gojyo bénissait la Technologie chaque jour que Dieu faisa…que Kanzeon matait, c'est qu'à leur retour, il avait pu acquérir une multitude d'appareils ménagers ainsi que quelques gadgets afin que _son_ Hakkai ait le temps de faire autre chose que son traditionnel et vital ménage quotidien…

#38 – Cadeau

Hakkai, embarrassé au possible, tentait d'expliquer à Goku que Gojyo n'était pas un mauvais ami – le terme "ami" n'étant d'ailleurs pas très…fidèle à la réalité mais bon, il y avait des choses à garder pour soi comme…comme la main du demi-sang sur sa cuisse – et que le présent du demi-yokai l'attendait bien sagement à la maison – à ces mots, la main remonta pour démentir les dernières paroles énoncées.

#39 – Sourire

Surplombant le brun en sueur et haletant, Gojyo souffla tendrement un irrésistible "Encore…" et alors que Hakkai, docile, entourait à nouveau les hanches puissantes de ses longues jambes, son amant murmura à son oreille "Souris-moi encore…".

#40 – Innocence

Lui-même, avec son millier de meurtres, Sanzo, qui loin d'arriver à de telles extrémités devait également en avoir pas mal à son compteur et puis l'hyperactif Goku qui était le plus "productif" à l'occasion de ce pèlerinage – sans oublier la mystérieuse raison de son emprisonnement de cinq siècles – Hakkai songeait vraiment que, à bien y regarder, Gojyo, malgré les apparences, était sans doute le plus innocent d'entre eux.

* * *

A suivre (je ne sais pas quand par contre), les phrases 41 à 45 avec les thèmes : accomplissement, ciel, nuages, paradis et enfer.  
Des commentaires, sinon ?


	9. Phrases 41 à 45

_**Disclaimer :**_ Comment dire ? Les mots ne veulent pas sortir…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

#41 – Accomplissement

« Supporter le singe braillard et affamé, _c'est fait_, avoir fait enrager le bonze corrompu au moins une fois par jour, _c'est fait aussi, hehehe_, avoir survécu aux monstres, aux tarés, aux balles "perdues" et autres…, _c'est fait_, conserver voire améliorer mon physique de rêve et mon charme ravageur, _c'est plus que fait, ça…_ _– je suis l'meilleur ! – _faire cesser l'expérience de résurrection de Gyumao et rétamer tous les "sales types" croisés en chemin, _c'est fait "nickel chrome" et avec classe en plus_, sauver le monde, _c'est fait, enfin…de ce qu'il pouvait être sauvé, hein…_, retrouver mon frère aîné et mettre les choses au clair avec lui, _c'est fait_, maintenant j'vais pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses : conquérir Hakkai avant d'rentrer ! »

#42 – Nuages

« _Scorpions : météo amoureuse un brin maussade, rien de trop alarmant, le ciel s'éclaircira d'ici peu, seule votre détermination fera filer les nuages noirs qui s'obstinent à vous suivre_ ; tu vois, c'est PAS ma faute si cette fille…allez, réponds-moi, Hakkai… »

#43 – Ciel

Du calme, la semi solitude de leur complicité, des sourires, quelques paroles, certains contacts, plusieurs soupirs et puis ce beau ciel bleu qui passe du rôle de tableau à celui de spectateur.

#44 – Paradis

Ça étonnait toujours Gojyo mais, si à ses " réveils post-blessures graves", Hakkai croyait toujours être en enfer, c'est que quelque part, il ne souhaitait pas aller au paradis…quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée que d'y _retourner_…

#45 – Enfer

Sa vie d'avant n'avait pas été géniale, c'était clair aussi que ça aurait pu être pire, n'empêche… depuis qu'il y avait près de lui cet ange déchu, son quotidien avait de moins en moins des allures d'enfer.

* * *

A suivre (samedi 10 janvier 2009 normalement) les cinq dernières phrases sur les thèmes : soleil, lune, vagues, cheveux et supernova (qui a dit que c'était des thèmes normaux ? "Supernova" c'est normal peut-être ? Mais bien sûr…).

Voici venu le temps de la review ! (Enfin si vous voulez bien ! ^^)


	10. Ultime chapitre : Phrases 46 à 50

_**Disclaimer :**_ Gojyo, Hakkai et l'univers de Saiyuki appartiennent à la grande, inestimable, exceptionnelle (et bien d'autres qualificatifs mélioratifs…) Kazuya Minekura !_**  
Notes :**_ Vous les verrez après le texte ! Mais une chose est sûre, j'ai FINI !

Je vous souhaite sincèrement une très bonne lecture pour cette dernière série !

* * *

#46 – Soleil

Le demi-sang lui avait fait l'effet d'un soleil, pas celui qui éblouit, tout étincelant d'or meurtrier, comme un certain bonze de sa connaissance… mais plutôt comme celui des doucereuses aubes et tendres crépuscules, cette lumière tout en nuance, cette promesse de chaleur, cette beauté simple et naturelle bien qu'édifiante.

#47 – Lune

Au regard de Gojyo, il était semblable à la lune, avec cette face sombre de lui qu'il s'évertuait à cacher quoiqu'il arrive, sans parler de ce masque invariablement souriant qu'il se forçait à arborer.

#48 – Vagues

Leur amour, pourtant aussi varié que les humeurs de l'océan, se résumait à douces ondes chaleureuses : ils se sentaient dériver dans un univers flou mais incroyablement confortable, de caressantes pulsations vibraient au sein de leur corps et des vagues de tendresse s'abattaient continuellement au creux de leur cœur.

#49 – Cheveux

Cela pouvait sembler idiot ou bien vain mais…ils avaient tous les deux décidé de changer de coiffure suite aux évènements : dans un subtil mélange de deuil et de renaissance – ça avait fait beaucoup de rouge sang en moins et réduit un brin la noirceur.

#50 – Supernova

À chaque fois, oui,_ à chaque fois_, c'était toute une tempête d'impressions vibrantes, le sang battait furieusement à leurs tempes, leur respiration était sujette à toutes sortes de changements intempestifs, ils se sentaient ailleurs, comme flottant loin au-dessus de leurs corps qui leurs envoyaient pourtant un maelström de puissantes sensations – ce que produisait le véritable sourire d'Hakkai en réponse au « je t'aime » de Gojyo c'était comme l'explosion d'une étoile dans leur âme…

* * *

FINI ! YOUHOU YAHAA YOUPIIIII !!! (Vi, vi, vi… Je crie comme le plombier de Mario 64 quand il enchaîne ses sauts périlleux, si y'a des connaisseurs…)

_**Notes (les vraies !) :**_ Et voilà, je l'ai fait… Cinquante phrases sur le Gojyo/Hakkai. C'était dur, mine de rien. Parce qu'une phrase c'est super court ! (Naaaan, sans blague !?!) Faire passer un maximum de choses en si peu de mots c'est assez difficile, surtout pour moi qui aie tendance à m'étaler.

Autre chose ; les deux premiers thèmes réalisés de ce challenge ont été "cheveux" et "supernova", moi ça me fait marrer ! Et ce sont aussi mes thèmes préférés avec "mort" et "étoile".

Autre chose (bis) ; J'ai envie de me lancer d'autres défis du genre… Genre ? Bah… genre Sanzo/Goku sur les thèmes débiles (!!!), Doku/Ko sur les thèmes religieux et Ukoku/Komyo sur les thèmes culinaires et Kanzeon/Jiroshin (voui, voui… Kanzeon je la mets en "seme" !) sur les thèmes festifs !  
Au pire, le fandom aura l'air de "vivre un minimum", parce que là ça craint un peu… (C'est la LECTRICE de fics qui parle ! POSTEZ sur Saiyuki les gens !)

Au fait, pendant que j'y pense : un petit mot ?


End file.
